1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for storage and forwarding of voice signals, commonly known as voice mail systems. More particularly, it relates to voice mail systems which are particularly adapted for use with small groups of interconnected telephone-like devices (hereinafter referred to as "stations") which include the capability of displaying text messages, autodialing of pre-programmed telephone numbers, and other well known capabilities of "smart phones".
Voice mail systems are well known. Typical of such systems are the systems described in commonly assigned U.S. patent applications numbers 013,303 and 013,304; both by A. Sweet et al., or those described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,371,752; 4,580,012; 4,581,486; 4,602,129; 4,640,991; 4,585,406; 4,652,200; and 4,580,016; all assigned to VMX, Inc. While such system vary in capacity, and in particular capabilities offered, all share as a common subset of functions the ability to store messages intended for system users for later retrieval by those users. Each user is assigned a "mailbox" and may retrieve his messages by accessing the system and then identifying his "mailbox". In general, anyone having knowledge of the telephone numbers for the system, may leave messages, but only users having a "mailbox" may retrieve messages.
To retrieve messages a user of a typical voice mail system accesses the system over the telephone lines and, after identifying himself by mailbox number, and possibly a password, hears a recorded message produced by the system advising him of the status of his mailbox (e.g number of messages waiting, etc.). The user may then listen to brief prerecorded portions of each message, commonly referred to as "headers" which further describe the message, for example, by identifying the originator. The user may then decide whether or not to listen to each message.
Such systems have many disadvantages. First, it is necessary for a user to access the voice mail system and engage in an extensive system of prompts and responses merely to determine if there are messages in his mailbox; their number, or who originated the messages. Little, if any information is available to the user before he accesses the system. (Prior systems have been provided with a "message waiting" indicator, such as a lamp, or a change in the dial tone, or a limited text display, to indicate that the user has at least one message waiting; which is functionally identical to the commonly known system of message lamps provided on hotel telephones. Other systems may call a recipient at a predetermined time to deliver a particular message.) Second, prior voice message systems provide no way for the recipient of a message to determine its importance or urgency without accessing the system. An urgent message from the CEO and a casual invitation to lunch are identical to the addressee until he accesses the system. Thirdly, the user must access the system to determine the status of messages to which he has listened but not responded.
Small groups of interconnected stations, each having a capacity for the display of limited text messages are also known. Such a system is described in commonly assigned U.S. patent applications serial numbers 849,992; by D. Chamberlin et al. and 895,010; by N. D'Agosto et al. Such systems commonly include a microcomputer, such as an IBM PC, etc., to receive brief text messages input by an operator and to transmit these messages to each station. Also commonly, the stations are interconnected both over telephone lines, for example, through a PBX, and by conventional digital transmission lines, such as a twisted pair, for the transmission of the text messages in digital form.
Such systems commonly include an operator and one station associated with the microcomputer for use by an operator. The operator will receive calls for members of the group who are not at their desk and enter brief text messages for display on the corresponding user's station display, in essence, providing an electronic substitute for the well known pink message slip. While effective for their intended purpose, these systems require an operator and do not provide the automatic storage and forwarding of voice signals provided by voice mail systems.
Thus, prior art voice mail systems either required intervention by a user to provide the user with information about messages in his mailbox, or require the user to access the system to receive information; which is available only in audible form. Also, while voice mail systems which automatically call a recipient at a predetermined time provide a way for the originator to try to assure delivery of a message they do not provide a mechanism by which a recipient may check messages at his convenience
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a voice mail system wherein a user may obtain information describing messages waiting without need to access the system.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a voice mail system having a simplified form of user access.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a system which allows a telephone caller to originate text messages for display to an addressed system user automatically.
It is a more particular object of the subject invention to provide such a system where such descriptive information may include the identity of the originator of the message.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a voice mail system where a user may obtain information about messages in his voice mailbox by a visual scan of information.